


The Funniest Thing

by your_belle



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_belle/pseuds/your_belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha's the funniest thing to ever happen to Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Funniest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Jensen's words at [Asylum 14](https://twitter.com/angelthatcould/status/596964800598532096)

“So, a little birdie told me that I’m the funniest thing that ever happened to you.” Misha sing-songs in Jensen’s ear. 

“Little birdie lied to you,” Jensen states, not missing a beat.

“My sources are never wrong, Jen,” It’s almost a growl and Jensen smiles when he’s pulled back against Misha’s chest. Misha is solid, and warm and it feels nice, comfortable when Misha’s arms circle his waist.

He hums as he contemplates what to say next. Of course he knew Misha would hear that little tidbit, he perfectly crafted those words solely for that purpose. 

“Well, hate to break it to you Mish, but it wasn’t meant as a compliment,” he tests the waters.

“I believe it was.”

“It wasn’t, but do enlighten me.” Jensen leans his head back on Misha’s shoulder as his hands rest over Misha’s on his stomach.

“Okay, yeah maybe, _maybe_ it wasn’t meant as a compliment, probably some lame attempt at poking fun of me because you’re an asshole like that,” Jensen laughs and squirms when Misha lightly pinches his stomach and nuzzles his ear in retaliation. “But I see the underlining of it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, I’m the funniest thing that ever happened to you because I was unexpected. I came into your life like a force of nature and you were unprepared. You didn’t know what to do with me and it kind of scared you at first.” Jensen’s heart is beating so fast it feels like it’s desperately trying to thump out of his chest. His stomach is so full of butterflies and warmth he never wants the feeling to fly away. “But you let me in and let me love and be loved.” Misha ends with a soft kiss to the side of Jensen’s head.

“Mish,” Jensen turns in his arms and presses their foreheads together. Eyes closed, his callused fingers blindly trace the stubble they’re all too familiar with. Misha’s tongue swipes playfully along Jensen’s bottom lip but otherwise the kiss is chaste.

“And of course you finally realized that I’m quite witty and my humor tickles your funny bone in ways like no other can.” Misha wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. 

It’s a gut reaction for Jensen to throw his head back and laugh. “You’re ridiculous.”

“But you love me anyways.” 

Jensen can’t deny it.


End file.
